


WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT HURT LUCIO

by SoJazzy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Get ready for some ults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt their smol frog and they will FUCKING DESTROY YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT HURT LUCIO

Lucio doesn't know why 15 Talon agents were sent out to get him. Technically, he's defenseless without his sonic amplifier, which just so happens to be malfunctioning due to an explosion. ( I'm sure you already know the cause of said explosion)  
Two Talon agents were holding him up, his communicator smashed, he could do nothing but try to hold back his cries of pain as the agents took turns punching him. 

_______________

"OI! Does anyone know where Lucio went?" 

"Now that you've mentioned it Junkrat, I don't have his comm signal, I'll see if I can get the coordinates of his last location," Winston said. " Assemble a team"

The battle raged on until Winston got the coordinates of Lucio's last location, said coordinates being sent to the team.

______________  
By now, there had to be as least 26 Talon agents.

"Not so tough without your weapon now huh?"  
"Guess they don't care about one of their supports missing"  
"HEY let me get a turn to kick him!"

"OI! THE FUCK ARE YOU ARSES DOING!?"  
Uh oh.. (A wild FUCKING livid team of some of the overwatch characters appeared!)  
Shit..

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"  
"HAMMER DOWN" "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE"  
" DIE DIE DIE"  
"I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS"  
"NERF THIS!"  
"RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KORAU!"  
" IT'S HIIIIIGH NOON"  
"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"  
"Experience tranquility.................................  
........ ........  
.......  
........  
........  
........  
.......  
.........  
........  
you fucking assholes"


End file.
